A Series of Random Events
by Brielle H
Summary: A bunch of Twitter rp's turned into a fanfic . -LOKE X LISANNA-
"Why did I let you talk me into this?" Lisanna groaned while Leo silently laughed at her.

Leo had asked the white-haired takeover mage on a date, and the activity he chose? Drinks straight to a haunted house. Lisanna was nervous about the haunted house; she was getting a bad vibe. Currently, the pair was standing in front of the large metal gate, with a sign that said "CITIZENS OF MENTAL DISFUNCTIONS".

"This place used to be a mental asylum?" Lisanna questioned.

Leo, however, laughed at her and flexed his arms to look tough. "Don't worry. You'll be fine, I'm here to protect you."

However, Lisanna bent over at the hip beside him and silently cried.

Leo reached a hand out and opened the gates with a loud, rusty _Creeeeeeeak!_

Lisanna shivered from both the sound and the wind that blew past her. Goosebumps appeared on her arms and she rubbed her right arm. Leo took his suit jacket off and put it over her shoulders, to which she smiled gratefully at him and slipped her arms through the sleeves. They were about to enter the house, but a little girl's cries reached their ears. Lisanna, being Lisanna, walked towards the cries with Leo protesting in the background. The cries led her inside the house where they found a little green-haired girl hunched over. Her hands were fisted on the side of her head and she was sickly skinny and pale.

"She looks like she hasn't eaten in days." Leo pointed out.

The girl tightened her hands on her head and whimpered, "M-m-m-mama, I-I'm so s-s-sorry…" She let out a scream and yelled, "Noooo! Don't leave me!"

Then, she just evaporated into thin air. Lisanna and Leo stood in silence before Lisanna shook her head and raised a hand to it.

"What just happened?" she questioned.

"I told you we shouldn't have went drinking before this." Leo sighed.

"It was your idea!"

Before Leo could respond, screams of angry spirits began to grow. Lisanna backed away with a nervous laugh.

"Okay, I saw enough." She started heading towards the door singing, "Fuck this shit I'm out!"

But the doors slammed in her face, causing her to slam into Leo and both of them fall on the floor. Lisanna let out a squeal of fear and embarrassment stood up from Leo. Somewhere in the mix, her foot had landed where the sun does not shine and he groaned in pain.

"LOKE! THE DOOR! I DID NOT DO THAT!" she screamed and pointed at the door.

"I figured." the male groaned and stood up.

He brushed the dirt off of his suit, trying to get the footprint on his nether regions. Lisanna looked back at him with a scared expression.

"How are we going to get out?"

Leo tried to open the door, but it was locked from the outside. He grunted and pulled on both the handles to no avail. Lisanna turned around and tugged at Leo's dress shirt, causing him to turn around and see what she was looking at. There was a hallway upstairs with flickering lights, but a patient's room was open and the lights weren't flickering. Lisanna started shaking with fear and Leo grabbed her hand.

"Stay behind me." he said.

Lisanna nodded and they started to make their way to the room. They stepped over a broken bookshelf and started walking to the room. She looked around the hallways to notice that the wallpaper had been shredded in places, and in others, it was rotting. She covered her nose because of the stench and looked at Leo's back. He slowly looked inside the room to see nothing except for two flashlights, but when he feels Lisanna looking over his back, he smirked and jumped around in her face, causing her to scream and slap his chest. Leo let out a laugh and brought her into a hug, calming her down.

"You're mean." Lisanna pouted.

Leo let out a chuckle again and responded, "Come on, I found a flashlight."

They entered the room, unaware of the lights still flickering and a dark figure against the wall just down the hall. In the room, Lisanna leans down and picks up the flashlight and turns it on. She scans the room and the light landed on an old shotgun, which Leo picks up.

"Why in the hell would a shot fun be in a haunted house?" Lisanna questioned.

Leo looked at her with a "Really?" expression.

"We saw a little girl disappear into thin air, and you're questioning the shotgun?"

Lisanna pouted and crossed her arms. The beam of light from the flashlight shined on another shiny object and Leo walks over to retrieve it.

"What is it?" Lisanna questioned.

"It's a radio." Leo responded and looked at it.  
It looked old; the screen was cracked and some of the buttons were missing.

"Let me see it." Lisanna said and held out her hand.  
He handed it over, their fingers brushing against each other. The warmth of her hand sent waves of relief through Leo, reminding him that there was someone else alive there with him. Lisanna opened up the back of the radio and scanned it. Her lips curled into a frown.

"There are no batteries. The wiring looks fine, since the cover isn't scratched and the bolts look brand new, but no batteries." she stated.

She was starting to think more and more that this house was really haunted with each passing second.

"So the shotgun comes with bullets, but the radio doesn't come with batteries?" Leo questioned.  
"Apparently. Maybe there are some around here though." she said and started to look around the room.

"I'm just going to say something, the super calm and knows a lot about engineering Lisanna is super hot."

The girl rolled her eyes and kept looking.

"I've always loved wiring and stu- ah ha! I found some." Lisanna said and held up the batteries.

Leo watched as she plugged them in, only to reveal that they were dead. She grumbled under her breath and set the radio on the bed.

"Whatever. Grab the gun and let's go. It's creeping me out to stay in one room for too long." she said.

"Does someone need another hug?" Leo jokes and slings the shotgun over his shoulder.

"No, just need to get moving."

Leo laughed and walked out of the room with Lisanna close behind him. She shined the light in front of them and Leo looked at her and saw fear in her eyes.

"Best first date ever." he chuckled sarcastically.

"Not funny."

Lisanna continues to shine the light in front of them while her eyes roam the walls. She finds a message and tugs on Leo's sleeve, causing him to stop.

"Look at this."

He looked at the message and whispered what it said.  
"Save us."

Lisanna's eyebrows furrowed and her mind goes back to that little girl they saw when they arrived, but jumped when the lights flickered on and off and the spirit's voice started shrieking. She started moving backwards out of fear and didn't see the staircase and broke bookshelf right behind her. Leo grabbed her just in time and prevented her from falling over it and down the stairs. Lisanna's eyes widen when she sees what could have happened and she released a shaky breath.

"T-thanks." she said.

"You okay?" he asked and let her go.

"Y-Yeah, lets just go."

Leo nodded and led her down the stairs quickly. At the bottom, Lisanna looks to her right and sees a room open with a light emitting from it. She tugs Leo over and looks inside. There was a shelf of supplies on the opposite wall and the wall to her left was covered in monitors. Leo sniffed the air and grit his teeth.  
"Someone was just here." he stated.

Lisanna nodded. "This is a camera room."

"Yeah, you can see where we came in."  
"And there's the message on the wall."

Lisanna looked at the system that was being used and immediately knew they had a thermal camera. She went over to the keyboard and started typing, leaving Leo to watch out of the doorframe for anyone. A loud bang resonated through the room, and it came from the hallway they were just in. Lisanna jumped from it, but continued typing and pulled up the thermal cameras. She gazes at them and sees that there are different patterns on the screen, signaling that there was a definite change in temperature in the last few seconds.

"I'm going to check it out." Leo says.

Lisanna whips around with wide eyes.  
"W-What? Are you crazy?!"

"No, I'm Leo, the leader of the zodiac." he said cockily.

Lisanna furrowed her eyebrows, not liking the idea of them being split apart. But, she trusted him and nodded hesitantly.  
"I'll stay here and keep an eye on you with the cameras." she said.  
"Okay, thanks."  
With that, Leo slips out of the room and goes up to the hallway. Lisanna turns back to the cameras and watches, not seeing any patterns shift. Leo stalked down the hallway with the shotgun poised in his hands, ready to shoot. She could see him looking around cautiously and pointing the gun at the floor, with his finger outside of the trigger guard. About five minutes later, he took one more step and completely blinked off of the cameras. They started buzzing with lost feed and Lisanna's eyes widened. The door to the room she was in slammed closed, causing her to scream and dive under the desk for cover.

Lisanna could hear gunshots and Leo's pained screams from the other side of the door. She shook in fear, but grabbed her flashlight and opened the door, only to find what looked like a possessed woman crouching on all fours in front of her. Her long dark hair was hanging down and hiding her face around her pitch black eyes. Her sickly pale skin was wrinkled and had a green tint to it while she was covered in blood.

Lisanna's hand shot up to her mouth and she could see Leo's limp body lying a few feet behind her outside of the door. The woman in front of her starts to moan and groan, trying to get to the takeover mage. However, she seemed to be having a hard time getting closer to her. Noticing the lack of mobility, Lisanna sprints towards Leo and grabs the shotgun. She shoulders the gun and leans into it, keeping her form ridged for the recoil. She aims for the woman's chest, knowing that the recoil will move the bullet slightly up then where she aimed, and shot.

Sadly, there were no more bullets in the chamber and she cursed. Lisanna looked over at the woman, who had only gotten inches closer. The white-haired girl took the shotgun in her hand, her hands around the barrel, holding it as if it were a bat. The woman saw this, but fell back into the darkness, leaving Lisanna with a barely breathing Leo. She quickly turns around and falls to her knees, shaking him and shouting at him to wake up. He groans, but doesn't wake up.

Slight relief washes over Lisanna, knowing that he wasn't dead. She checks him for wounds and finds that he has a deep gash on the side of his head and another deep wound in his side. She looks at the jacket she's wearing and goes to tear the sleeve. However…

"Not the jacket woman! Are you crazy?" Leo said weakly.

Lisanna frowned at his talking, knowing that it would drain his strength.

"Well do you have a better idea?! I am _**not**_ ripping my dress." she responded, expecting it to be a rhetorical question.

But, Leo's sassiness didn't die down with a few wounds.

"We're in a medical institution, find some bandages."

Lisanna groans and presses a hand to her forehead.

"Mental. We're in a mental one, but come on. There's probably some in the camera room."

She helps him get to his feet, him groaning at the pain of his side wound. She mumbles back an apology and leads him back into the camera room.

"For our next date, you're picking what we do." he said.

Lisanna nodded and closed the door. Leo looked around for a bit with Lisanna before discovering a first aid kit. Lisanna kept looking around, unaware that Leo had found it. He tried to get her attention, but she was too lost in her thoughts on how they were going to get out of there. So, Leo threw a piece of rubble at her. She hissed at the pain in her head and turned to him. He pointed at the first aid kit, acting like he was in more pain than he was so Lisanna wouldn't take her revenge for his rock to her head. She comes over and retrieves the bandages while Leo sat up so that she could apply them easier. The girl wrapped his head and then moved to his side. She frowned when she noticed his shirt already sticking slightly to his wound and blushed.

"U-uh, you're gonna h-have to t-take o-off y-y-your shirt, so I can wrap your side." she stuttered.  
Leo pouted and sarcastically said, "Oh, darn."

He went to sit up all the way to unbutton his shirt, but purposefully grimaced and whimpered at his "growing pain" on his side.  
"Can you do it for me? It hurts too much to do it myself." Leo asked, feigning innocence.

Lisanna saw what he was doing, but sighed and shakily started to unbutton his dress shirt. She opened it up to reveal his pale, sculpted chest and she found herself tracing every contour with her eyes. She gazed at his wound, assessing it before letting her eyes wonder to his six-pack.

"Hey, my eyes are up here." Leo smirks, breaking her gaze.

"Shut up." she grumbled and started to clean his side like she did his head.

He started laughing at her embarrassment and she purposefully tightened the bandages. Leo stopped laughing and gasped sharply before throwing a weak glare in her direction.

"If you weren't so beautiful, I'd hit you."

Lisanna rolled her eyes at his comment and stood up, looking back at the cameras. She saw the patters outside the door changed; as did the hallway's pattern go back to normal. Her eyebrow's furrowed and she tried to think of a cause for the change of temperature. Leo started to slowly stand up, Lisanna helping him and looking around again.

"Wait here." he said and started limping down the hallway he disappeared in.

She furrowed her eyebrows and stood in the doorway, watching him with a confused expression.  
"Where are you going?" she shouted.

"Look on the cameras!" he responded.

Lisanna did as he said and grew worried when she noticed he was taking the exact same path he did not minutes before. He took one more step before blinking off of her feed again. Lisanna's eyes widened and she grabbed the shotgun and her flashlight before sprinting to where he was.  
"Whoa, hey." Leo said, grabbing her before she ran past him.  
"You can't just do that!" Lisanna shouted at him, worry and fear evident in her voice.

"Hey, hey it's okay."

The celestial spirit pulled her into a hug and held her close. She trembled in his arms, still processing that they were both fine and that they would get out. Leo took the shotgun out of her weak hand and put the strap around his left shoulder. Lisanna looked at the floor as he did, hearing a loud and deep creak from behind them. The pair turned to see the little girl they saw when they arrived. She was chuckling with a high-pitched voice, and her neck was parallel to the ground, her green hair blocking her face from the mages' view.

"Hold on." Leo whispered.

He took the shotgun with his right hand and slammed it against the floor, causing it to crack and break out from under their feet. Lisanna's eyes widened and she started screaming as they fell. Leo threw his body under hers to cushion her fall, not caring that his wounds could get worse. He threw away the shotgun, watching it crack and crumble against another piece of debris and covered her body and head with his arms. His back hit the floor, a grunt escaping his lips and Lisanna letting out a small scream as well.  
The latter groaned from her soreness and groggily lifted her head up.

"As cute as you are, can you get off of me?" Leo groaned.

Lisanna quickly rolled off of him with a red face and asked about his injuries.

"They're fine, but the shotgun broke." he said.

"We can survive without the gun though."

"Yeah, cause I'm just going to break things apart with my muscles."

Lisanna lets out a small laugh and helps him up. Leo smiles at her laugh, but he hears a slight whisper coming from the opposite way of the hallway.

"Do you hear that?" he asked with his arm around Lisanna's shoulders and his other hand against his wound.

"Hear what?"

"Follow me."

With that, Leo sprinted down the hallway the whisper came from. Lisanna ran after him and after 5 minutes, Leo slows down and yells, "CLIFF!"

The girl behind him stops running, but ends up tripping. She was about to fall off the cliff but Leo caught her before she did. Lisanna's eyes widened when she saw the depth of it.

"How can a cliff fit in here?"

"Look." Leo pointed across the cliff to an open door.

She follows his finger and looks at the cliff. Leo looked down at the heels she wore and chuckled.

"I think you chose a bad day to wear those heels." he said.

Lisanna looked at him then looked at the shoes. She frowns when she remembers and pain starts to become apparent in them.

"I forgot I was wearing these… dammit. Now that you got me thinking about my feet they hurt." Lisanna groaned.

"Do I have to carry you the rest of the way?"

Lisanna shook her head. "No, I should be fine. No more shoes though."

She leaned down and took off the heels and rubbed her feet.

"I'm still willing to carry you." Leo said holding out his arms.

"Are you wanting to carry me?"

"Only if you want."

"Up to you I guess." Lisanna shrugged.

With that, Leo picks her up and walks back down the hallway they came from. Lisanna shines the light from in his arms in front of them. However, he couldn't see his own feet very well and tripped, throwing Lisanna down the hall. She squeaked in surprise and grunted when she fell, rolling a few times. What they didn't know is that a hole had appeared while they were in by the cliff. She fell down it, screaming. Leo heard her and crawled towards the hole, grabbing her hand before she could fall very far; the jerk of getting caught caused her to drop her heels. Lisanna was panting from adrenaline and her eyes were wide in shock. She looked up at Leo, who was lightly sweating from her weight and the strain of holding her up.

"I'm not letting you go." he told her determinately.

At her realization, she started quaking and she started flinging around in air. Leo brought his other hand down and grabbed her wrist and started to pull her up. She helped him and started to pull herself up as well, but halfway through, he got hit in the back and they both went flying down the hole. Lisanna freezes with fear when she heard a familiar laugh.  
A laugh of a little girl.

Leo grabbed a ledge right below the entrance of the hole, holding him and Lisanna there. She stayed frozen in fear, her mind foggy and unable to process the danger that they were in.

"You need to climb up!" he shouted at her.

She couldn't understand what he had said with fear coursing through her, so in response, tears spilled over her porcelain cheeks.

"Lisanna, please, climb up! I can't hold on much longer." Leo begged as his grip slipped a bit.

She looked up at him and saw his pleading face and desperate eyes. She swallowed heavily and shakily started climbing up his body. Leo mumbled an "ow" every time she stepped on an injury, but helped in pulling her up and helped her climb to the top. He climbs up after her, Lisanna leaning over to grab his hands and pull him up as well. After their both safely on the floor again, Leo looks at Lisanna and frowns at the tears still streaming down her cheeks. Her lungs were constricted in fear, her breaths came in short gasps, and Leo wrapped his arms around her. He was trying to remind her that they were going to get out of there, and Lisanna only wrapped her arms around him. At his warmth, she allowed her sobs to exit her throat. He wanted to say something about her makeup staining his dress shirt, but he knew it wasn't a good time so he just held her.

After a few minutes, she calmed down and backed away from his chest. She sniffled and wiped her eyes before looking at his shirt.  
"I'll wash your shirt if we get out of here." she said.

"You mean when we get out of here." Leo corrected.

Lisanna simply gave him a weak smile and nodded, not sure if they were really going to make it out. He smiled back, but his face lit up with an idea.

"I got it!" he yelled and got up.

He raced back down the hallway towards the cliff, leaving Lisanna alone in the dark and wondering what was going through his head.

"Leo?!"

At the call of his name, he raced back and picked her up, turning back and running down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Lisanna asked.

"Back to the cliff."

"Why? It's a dead end."

"No it's not."

"Okay, then how are we going to get to the door across the cliff?"

Leo didn't answer. Instead, he just kept running faster. However, when he was about to attempt to jump over the cliff, a strong force knocked him and Lisanna backwards. She felt the breath knocked out of her, and gasped when they fell to the floor. Leo looked at her and felt rage coursing through him and he looked up. Standing in front of a cliff was someone in a black cloak.

"I wished we still had the shotgun." he growled.

Lisanna was still panting, trying to regain her wind, and nodded in agreement. Leo tilted her head up and pressed his lips to hers, blowing air into her mouth; the last thing he needed was her out of breath. Lisanna felt her face blush a deep red and he pulled away. He gave her a crooked smile when he saw her blush and stood up, his anger returning when he saw the figure.

"You know what? Fuck you!" he yelled.

He stood in front of Lisanna and shot a blast of energy towards the figure.

"Tch.. you shouldn't make out when you're facing someone like me." the figure said, avoiding the blast smoothly.

 _Is it Natsu?_ Leo thought.

"I'm not that stupid fire mage." the figure said, as if reading Leo's mind.

"Then you're Zeref."

"Wrong again, lion boy."

The figure laughed and stalked towards the pair. Lisanna trembled from fear and stood up behind Leo, transforming into her cat soul takeover. Just before she was about to strike, a wind blew off the figure's hood. And it revealed..

Karen.

Lisanna's eyes widened at Leo's previous key holder. He had told her stories about her, what she would do to him, and how he thought he had killed her. She looked behind her at the leader of the Zodiac to find that he was almost in tears at the sight of the woman in front of them. Lisanna stood in front of him and demanded to know what she wanted.

"This has nothing to do with you." Karen said and roughly pushed her out of the way.

She continued to move towards Leo, who was frozen at the memories pulsing through his head. Lisanna jumped in front of him and slashed at Karen with her claws, causing the woman to jump back. The two women continued fighting while Lisanna yelled things at Leo.  
"Snap out of it Leo!"

Karen pulled out her whip and, moving swiftly, wrapped it around her opponent's body, trapping her arms as well. She cursed under her breath at the situation and the sting on her skin.

"Leo! It wasn't your fault!"

With that comment, the boy snapped back into his senses. He looked to find that Karen had her fist poised to hit Lisanna's face, and he tackled her off the cliff. Lisanna was jerked forward slightly when the whip let go of her, but she wasted no time in transforming into her bird soul and flying down to get Leo. However, she was too late as he and Karen hit the bottom.

Karen took a hold of Leo and started dragging him into a cave on the bottom of the cliff. Out of self defense, he started struggling and fighting against her. The attacks had no effect on her, however, because she was half ghost and had half the ability of ghosts. She gave him a dark glare, wanting to hurt him, but continued dragging him into the cave.

"You're lucky I need you alive." she growled.

Leo grabbed a hold of the ground, causing them both to stop.

Above the cliff, Lisanna was in tears because she thought he was dead. Her cries reached Leo's ears, and it drove him crazy. The girl he loved, and fought to protect, was left alone up there. Sure, he flirted with Lucy, but that's because it was funny to see her reactions. His heart was already stolen by a certain takeover mage that had returned from Edolas.  
Lisanna looked over from where she was floating to find that different monsters, creatures, were coming out of the darkness. Leo could hear the moans of them as they got closer while Lisanna's sorrow turned into rage. She let out a battle cry and lunged at them, transforming into her cat soul half way. She struggled against them, but being creatures of darkness, she couldn't do anything against them. They overpowered her and forced her to the ground, trapping her between the tiled floor and their bodies. She struggled against them, but she gave up and started to cry.

Down in the cliff, Leo was just about at his limit. His wounds were burning, Lisanna's cries were driving him to insanity, and he hated what he had to do next; he transformed himself back to eclipse.

Yes, Leo did remember everything that had happened during that time. He hated that he had hurt Lucy as bad as he had, that he almost killed all twelve of the zodiac, that Fairy Tail had to put themselves in harms way because of it. He got up late at night at times to train on how to control his Eclipse powers, and now he can tap into it and keep in control whenever he sees fit. However, the hates the dark feeling he feels when he transforms, so he only uses it in dire situations; like this one.

Leo's face contorted and he was surrounded by a dark purple aura of magic. Karen's eyes widened and she demanded to know what he was doing, but he didn't listen to her. He focused on that dark feeling and fed his magic to it to make it grow, and Karen was blasted away from him at the sudden increase in magic. He slowly stood up while his hair grew to his lower back and his suit changed into armor.

Above the cliff, Lisanna saw a bright purple glow emitting from the trench. Her eyes widened when all of the monsters on top of her disappeared because of the amount of light that was coming and she looked down. She saw a tiny dark purple flame and immediately knew what it was. Hope and fear arose in her.

"LEO!"

Below, Karen and Leo were fighting, and Karen was losing what little life she had left. She was panting heavily while Leo stared at her with hate in his eyes. Lisanna was already flying down to where they were in her bird soul, but another blast from the fight came and hit her, causing her to fall and hit the ground unconscious. Leo saw this and finished the fight with him victorious. He rushed over to Lisanna and made sure she was okay before picking her up and jumping out of the cave, still in his eclipse form. When he got to the top, he transformed back to his regular form and took Lisanna home, hoping that she would forget this awful date.

-x-

Lisanna woke up to a pale moonlight in her room.

Wait, her room?

The girl bolted up and looked around for Karen or Leo, but she didn't find either. She looked around the room and rubbed her eyes before they landed on a small sheet of paper. She picked it up and read it, but her eyes bulged out of her head and she sprinted to the train station.

The note floated to the floor in her room, and it revealed the sentences:

I'm sorry. I have to leave. I'll be on a train by 11 o'clock tonight, but you'll probably still be asleep. Take care for me, okay?

Lisanna sprinted through the traffic-less streets, but tripped when she gets to the absolutely empty platform; well, almost empty. She caught herself on her hands and looked up to find one single person: Leo. She his name when she did. He turned his head and looked at her with surprise. Lisanna stood up and came over to him, hunched on her knees and panting. He helped her over to a bench to sit down and sat next to her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm stopping you from leaving."

Leo sighs, takes off his glasses, and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I can't stay. If I do, it will only put you in more danger." he said and put his glasses back on.

What Lisanna didn't know was that Leo's father was watching them. The boy already knew he was there, and he grew anxious with her being there and the conductor shouting for everyone to board.

"I don't give a damn. It wasn't your fault, you shouldn't blame yourself." Lisanna said.

"Everywhere I go, someone from my past finds me. I can't escape who I am."

"Then don't. Accept it instead of running from it."

"If I don't run they'll kill everyone in town."

Lisanna takes his hands and looks down at them, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Then we'll fight them."

"You can't fight them." Leo responded and squeezed her hands.

"Yes I damn sure can."

"Lisanna, you can't fight them because they're my family."

"What do you mean?"

"I left my family so I could live my life, but they didn't like that. My dad put a warrant out for my head; that's why Karen was after me." Leo explained.

"Then I'm coming with you."

Leo grit his teeth and took his hands away from hers and stood up.

"I can't let you leave your family." he said and started walking away.

He's never told a girl no. He felt terrible about it, especially because all he wanted to say was yes. Lisanna stood up and came after him, hugging him from behind and crying. For a second, it felt like time had stopped for Leo when he felt her tears on his back.

"Don't leave me here." she whispered.

Lisanna fisted her hands in his shirt and felt her heart breaking in two. She never wanted him to leave her, he wasn't supposed to. He was supposed to stay there, to hold her, protect her, make her happy.  
To love her.

And she was going to love him. She was going to make him dinner and kiss him when he came home from work, this isn't how it was supposed to happen. It was never supposed to happen like this.

Meanwhile, Leo was fighting back his own tears as he listened to his girl beg for him to stay. He wanted a future with her just as much as she did, but he didn't want her to get hurt. He took a deep breath and turned around to face her. He saw her teeth clenched and her free-flowing tears once again staining his shirt. Leo turned around to see his father's disappointed and outraged face looking back at him. Lisanna looked to see what he was looking at, and when she saw it, she clenched her eyes shut and brought him into a hug with her arms around his neck.

"At least promise me you'll come back." she whispered.

"I prom-"  
Leo was interrupted by a knife flying through his back. He gasped for breath but it was futile as he slumped on Lisanna and fell to the ground, cold and motionless. The girl's eyes widened and her breath hitched as fear coursed through her veins. She started whimpering and whispering "no" over and over again and took him into her arms. She was unaware of the footsteps coming closer to her until they stopped right in front of her and Leo.

"That boy should have learned." his father's voice boomed as he started at the dead body in the white haired girl's arms.

She didn't listen to him as she laid her head on Leo's and rocked him back and forth. His father simply laughed at the display.

"Looks like he managed to fool another one." he scoffed.

Lisanna stopped rocking and held Leo's neck with her right hand.

"He didn't fool me bastard."

"Don't be so ignorant. He fools everybody, acting like he actually cares about you when he doesn't. He was going to leave you just like he left us."

"He was going to go back to you. He was going to go back to you and he was going to promise me that he'd come back to me." Lisanna whimpered.

Her legs were getting covered in Leo's blood, but she didn't care. All she cared about was him waking up again.

"If he had come back to me then he would have just died then, and you would have lived your whole life waiting for him to come back to you. I did you a favor." Leo's father scoffed.

"Shut up." Lisanna muttered darkly.  
Before Leo's father could respond, a knife flew towards him out of no where and stabbed him in the stomach. He collapsed onto his hands and knees and coughed up blood before scowling and disappearing in a flash of golden light. Lisanna didn't look up and just looked at Leo's pale face. His eyes were still open on contact and his face was wet because of Lisanna's tears. She brought her hand up shakily and closed his eyes. Leo's body started glowing and the right side of his body started to evaporate into tiny speck of magic. Lisanna's tears ran down her face faster and her throat constricted tighter as she watched the man she loved disappear. When he fully evaporated, a big, tan hand placed itself on her shoulder. However, Lisanna didn't look up as she looked at the only thing that didn't evaporate with Leo: his jacket.

"Lisanna, we have to go."

The owner of the voice and hand was Elfman, her older brother. He picked her up and carried her princess style back to their house. Lisanna squeezes her eyes shut and held Leo's jacket, which she managed to pick up before Elfman did, close to her chest. Halfway home, they ran into Mirajane, who was filled in by Elfman, and she comforted Lisanna all the way home.

-x-

It's been about a month ever since Leo's death. All the guild was heartbroken when they had heard the news, but none more than Lisanna. Not even Lucy, Leo's keyholder. Everyday, no one would see the takeover mage without Leo's jacket on her shoulders, and she still hadn't fully returned to smiling. She was walking home from school and just turned into her driveway when she noticed a hooded figure standing on her front porch. Her eyebrows furrowed, but she just stuffed her hands in Leo's jacket pockets and walked up to the figure.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked.

"Come on, I told you I'd come back."

Lisanna's eyes widened at the velvety voice and the figure turned and dropped their hood. She could feel tears prickling at her eyes when she saw who was under the hood.

Leo.

Her breath accelerated and she took a shaky breath when he wrapped his arms around her, not planning to let go. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck not believing this was real.

"H-how.. how are you…" she started.

"Like my dad said, I fool everyone." Leo responded.

Lisanna's grip tightened and she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck.  
"So what classes should I take?" Leo asked, trying to lighten the mood.

She laughed briefly. "Whichever I guess."

Leo smiled and pulled back, placing his forehead against hers.

"Don't worry, I'm never leaving you again."

Lisanna smiled and looked into his eyes.  
"I'm holding you to that."

He nodded and smiled softly back at her.

"Well, come on," he said, pointing at her house. "I believe you have siblings to introduce me to, properly."

She smiled and wiped her tears away. Their hands met in the middle, their fingers intertwined, and Lisanna led her new boyfriend into her house.


End file.
